Ben Saunders vs. Koffi Adzitso
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season eight welterweight tournament. The fight was the Bellator debut of Koffi Adzitso. The Fight The first round began. Saunders stuffed a double kneeing the body twice. Koffi stuffed a trip. They clinched. Four thirty-five. Saunders kneed the thigh. Saunders defended a double. Koffi got a nice lateral drop, Saunders is working a kimura. Four minutes. Sam wouldn't call it a takedown, no dominance. Koffi hipped out to guard, Saunders worked a high guard, possible armbar, three thirty-five. Koffi defended. Saunders had a triangle. Koffi escaped. Three fifteen. Saunders landed a few lefts, three minutes. Two thirty-five. Koffi defended a triangle well back to guard, two fifteen. Saunders worked rubber guard. Rights and lefts from the bottom. Two minutes. More rubber guard. One thirty-five as the ref stood them up. Saunders landed an inside kick and got a trip to half-guard, one fifteen. He landed a left. Koffi regained guard, one minute left. Thirty-five. The ref stood them up. Saunders kneed the face to the clinch. The first round ended. 10-9 Saunders. The second round began. Saunders landed a high kick and kneed the face, stuffed a single. Saunders got a takedown, landed a big right and a left. A left. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Saunders landed some lefts and right hammerfists. Body-head with lefts. Three thirty with another quick standup. Koffi landed a nice counter one-two, three fifteen. Saunders kneed the face, stuffed a single. Three minutes.Saunders defended a single with the kimura. Saunders motioned the elbows jokingly. "No elbow." Two thirty. Koffi got a single to guard. Saunders worked a triangle. Or omoplata. Two fifteen. Koffi defended back to guard. Two minutes. One thirty-five. Saunders worked another triangle attempt. Koffi escaped. One fifteen. The ref stood them up. Saunders landed a body kick, one minute as he defended a single. Saunders elbowed the ribs. More. Thirty-five. Saunders hit a nice siwtch back to the clinch, kneed the face and again. Another. Fifteen. Saunders elbowed the ribs. The second round ended, 10-9 Saunders. The third round began. Saunders kneed the body twice. Koffi worked the single. Four thirty-five. Saunders hit the switch. Left hammerfists hard here as he defends and lands on top. Four fifteen. Saunders landed some big lefts. More lefts. Four minutes, more lefts. Short right hammerfists, rights to body. Three thirty-five, rights and right hammerfists. Lefts to body. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Saunders is arm weary here. Two thirty-five. Saunders landed two big rights. Two fifteen. Two big right hands. Half-guard. Two minutes. Lefts.Koffi regained guard eating two rights. Lol Saunders stuffed the suplex landing butt on face, lol. He kneed the body as Koffi was sitting. Clinch. One fifteen. One minute. Saunders landed in mount stuffing a takedown, rights to side of head. Thirty-five left. Lefts and rights. Fifteen. Saunders went for an armbar but the bell rang, the third round ended. 10-9 Saunders, 30-27 Saunders all day long man. Yep UD. He hugged Koffi respectfully.